


There was no choice to make

by Carebzz



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: F/M, and mentions of abuse, but there's actually action and some plot, so thats cool, there's violence, this is really just written to satisfy what i want in doors of stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebzz/pseuds/Carebzz
Summary: So Kvothe sees Denna with Cinder because he's Master Ash and then they meet face to face . . .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you don't like this fan theory, but it's the basis of this fic. It's also unlike anything I've written before, so I'd love to hear people's thoughts. 
> 
> Thanks to @twostepsfromtemerant and @quilbit-reads 
> 
> (ps the title is a quote from Arrow because that line kept going around in my head as I was writing it)

Kvothe had pictured meeting Cinder many times since his parents’ murder, but he never imagined he would be with Denna. She was on his arm, smiling, gliding through the crowd. She caught his eye, always aware of him, and guided Cinder over to him.

He couldn’t move.

It was a busy day at the University, filled with people and noise, but everything was coated in cotton, everyone a blur but him and Denna. A part of his mind registered she was never on this side of the river.

And the memories flooded him.

He heard his parents singing, he heard their cries, and they harmonized in his mind. The haunting whisper of Haliax, the blue fire, the rusted iron, and the blood covering the camp.

**_Someone’s parents have been singing entirely the wrong sort of songs._ **

 “Kvothe, I would like to introduce you to my patron. Sir, this is an old friend of mine.”

“He looks quite young to me.” His voice was the same, sweet and deadly. “I believe we’ve met before. You look quite familiar.” 

Kvothe swallowed. He couldn’t breathe.

“Ah, yes. You would have been much younger. I had a rather brief encounter with you parents.” He laughed. “Well, not that brief with your mother.”

His vision went red and he lunged. Cinder caught him by the throat.

“Dear, let this be one of your first lessons. Always keep your eyes on the enemy. And never allow them the upper hand.”

Denna’s voice was smooth when she responded. “Do you want me to kill him?” Kvothe now saw her, next to Cinder, knife in hand.

Cinder saw the knife in hand. “Let’s make it more fun than that. Pain is always fun, terror more so.”

She nodded. “Okay.” And then she moved, quick and beautiful, stabbing Cinder in the throat.

He gasped, dropping Kvothe, clutching his neck. Before he could say another word, she struck him in the back of the head, and he crumpled to the ground. She knelt down and severed his head from his body.

Kvothe dimly thought she must have had a very sharp knife. And practice.  

Kvothe hadn’t moved from the ground, watching her, covered in blood, an avenging angel.

She hauled him up. “We need to go. Now!!”


	2. Chapter 2

Denna hadn’t realized she had been planning her patron’s death until she did it. The way he looked at Kvothe, the way he talked to him set her on edge. And then he told her to hurt Kvothe.  Her Kvothe. And that was one thing she could never do. She saw the pain and anguish on his sweet face and she knew this was the moment she needed to kill him.

She was covered in blood now, although her dark blue dress made it less apparent. And Kvothe was in shock. And she needed to get somewhere safe, with him as well. She steered him through the empty back allies, to the other side of the river. She stopped after she was sure they weren’t being followed, pulling them into a corner.

“Kvothe.” He was looking at her feet. She cupped his face in her hands. “Look at me.”

His eyes were blank but they shifted focus towards her. He looked so young, so helpless. “I’m here, Kvothe. We’re safe.”

His eyes welled up and tears started streaming down his face, his whole body starting to shake. She moved to hold him, clutching him tightly. He gripped her, desperate and in despair. She stroked his hair and started humming a mindless tune. They stood that way for an uncertain amount of time. But she had never seen him so vulnerable.

She smoothed his hair back. “Hey, we have to go. Are you okay to walk some more?”

“Yeah.” His voice was thick. “I know a place.” This time he led, silent, slowly back towards the University. She was worried, but she trusted him more. He led her to a roof through dark, hidden streets. When they got to the top, she found two blankets and some water. He laid down on his back. She did the same.

Kvothe sighed. “Did you know he killed my parents?”

Denna swallowed. “No.”

“Why did you kill him?”

“It was you or him. It wasn’t even a choice.” She paused. “I won’t miss him.”

“We need a plan to keep you safe. To make sure you are free of this . . .” He wrinkled his nose. “Crime.”

“That’s sweet but I’m not overly concerned about legalities. He has partners, people worse than him.” She laughed dryly. “They practically are magic.”

Kvothe turned towards her. “Denna. You know who they are, right?”

And she did. It was all the pieces coming together, all of the nonsense slowly forming a coherent thought. The Chandrian had killed Kvothe’s family and she had killed one of them and now they would kill her. And she had killed for them before. Bad men who were better off out of this world, but she had done the bidding of some of the greatest evil.

Her voice got very small. “Do you think I’m evil?” She turned slightly to see his face.

“You’re my hero and you’re a survivor.” He gave a small smile.

She turned away. “Another seven words. Do you ever stop?”

“Not when I’m with you.” He was silent for a moment, while she was at a loss for words. “Denna, you saved me. Long before him, you saved me on the way here. You gave me hope. You must know, there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

Some days, this boy stole her heart and there was nothing she could truly say that would capture what her heart meant. So she leaned forward, pressing her mouth into his. He pulled back smiling, their foreheads touching. They curled up next to each other, holding onto each other for dear life.

And that morning, Denna left before the sun had finished rising.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews or feedback are always appreciated!!!


End file.
